Misdreavus
|} |expyield=87 |oldexp=147 |lv100exp=800,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Gray |catchrate=45 |body=01 |pokefordex=misdreavus |generation=2 |friendship=35 }} Misdreavus (Japanese: ムウマ Muma) is a Pokémon. It evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Misdreavus is a dark bluish-green, ghost-like Pokémon. While it has no visible arms or legs, its lower half has several small appendages and resembles a ruffled dress. It has several round, red gems around its neck, which are used to absorb fear as nourishment. It has long, flowing lilac-tipped "hair". Misdreavus's large, red eyes have yellow sclerae. Misdreavus lives in . As a nocturnal Pokémon, it spends its days sleeping in darkness and its nights startling people with mischievous tricks. Since it loves watching frightened people, it is known to yank and bite at people's hair or sneak up on them and cry and shriek. Previously, it was the only known Pokémon that could learn by level up. In the anime Major appearances Little Miss Little Miss is a Misdreavus that first appeared under the ownership of during The Legend of Thunder! special. Other In Entei at Your Own Risk, Nelson wanted to use his Misdreavus to battle and capture an . A group of wild Misdreavus were causing a ruckus in at the Silver Conference Hotel in Johto Photo Finish. Ash and his friends found that one of them was trapped under a fallen tree and helped it out. battled with a Misdreavus during the Ever Grande Conference in Shocks and Bonds. Although Ash's Glalie defeated it, the Screech Pokémon used , which caused Glalie to faint along with it. A Misdreavus appeared in PK15. Zoey owns a Misdreavus which was first seen in Mounting a Coordinator Assault! competing in the . Misdreavus later evolved into prior to Coming Full-Festival Circle!. A Misdreavus appeared in Try for the Family Stone! under the ownership of Rhyanna. Minor appearances A Misdreavus appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, taking part in the festival honoring Sir Aaron. Ash and Angie encountered a Misdreavus in the forest during Ghoul Daze!. It scared them off with . Fantina once owned a Misdreavus, as seen in a flashback in Playing The Leveling Field!. It has since then evolved into a . A Misdreavus appeared in a flashback in Zoroark: Master of Illusions under the ownership of Grings Kodai. It has since evolved into a Mismagius. A Misdreavus appeared in Cilan's demonstration in Mystery on a Deserted Island!. A Misdreavus will appear in SM008. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Misdreavus appeared in Misdreavus Misgivings as one of Morty's Pokémon, and one of his strongest battlers, able to both exploit its own abilities and those of its opponents using non-damaging attacks like . Having used it in the Gym Leaders' Tournament match (which ended in a draw due to it using ), he still keeps it in his team to this day. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Misdreavus is caught in the fourth chapter of Volume One by Hareta. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} Cliff Cave, Mt. Silver }} }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} and ( )}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Ruins of Truth}} |area=Secret Storage 18, Endless Level 43, Forever Level 25, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Chroma Ruins}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Haunted Zone, Meeting Place }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Everspring Valley, World Axle - B1F}} |link=PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond|area=Cove Area}} |area=Spectra}} |area=Wonder Area: Haunted Playland}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 107}} |area=Legend Terrain: Tomb of Nightmares (All Areas)}} |area=Area 17: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Hypnosis Misdreavus|English|United States|5|November 1 to 7, 2002; December 27, 2002 to January 2, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Hypnosis Misdreavus}} |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Misdreavus|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Misdreavus}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Ominous Wind|Ghost|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Wonder Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a . |link= , Nō, , }} |- |} Evolution |no2=429 |name2=Mismagius |type1-2=Ghost }} Sprites Trivia * Misdreavus's first two appearances both involved Legendary beasts ( and ). * Misdreavus can be seen as a parallel to . Both are whose evolution utilizes a , and their evolved forms were both introduced in Generation IV. Misdreavus is exclusive to , , and while is exclusive to FireRed, Diamond, and Black. * Misdreavus is listed after Murkrow in the National Pokédex, but its evolution, , comes before Murkrow's evolution, . Origin Misdreavus' nocturnal habits of wailing to frighten people and its similarity in appearance to a disembodied head are shared by various mythological creatures. One of these is the , which shares the similarities of nocturnal habits, flying about as a decapitated head, and wailing to increase its victims' fright. Another possible origin is the , a female spirit from Gaelic folklore who was known for its unearthly wailing and screaming. It is also possible that it was based on a , a type of vampire in Malaysian mythology known to appear as a flying decapitated head of a woman. Name origin Misdreavus is a corruption of mischievous. It may also incorporate mistress, miscreant (since it scares people), dream, dread, dreary, and reave (to rob). Muma may be a corruption of 夢魔 muma (nightmare or a demon in a dream). In other languages |fr=Feuforêve|frmeaning=A play on }} and |es=Misdreavus|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Traunfugil |demeaning=From and Latin |it=Misdreavus|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=무우마 Muuma|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=夢妖 / 梦妖 Mèngyāo |zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Мисдривус Misdrivus|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Little Miss External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Dusk Stone Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Traunfugil fr:Feuforêve it:Misdreavus ja:ムウマ pl:Misdreavus zh:梦妖